


Newton's Law Of Naps

by rohkeutta



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta
Summary: Within the first hour Steve backs an art book, a short animated film, an eco-friendly electric toothbrush, and an archeological excavation in Oklahoma.Not that he actuallywantsan eco-friendly electric toothbrush or a bicycle rack that’s shaped like a moose head, but supporting small businesses is fun, and he loves the creativity Kickstarter is bursting with.He’s got too much money just lying around, anyway.





	Newton's Law Of Naps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splinteredwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splinteredwinter/gifts).



> This is the first of my Fandom Loves Puerto Rico ficlets, prompted by splinteredwinter. Thank you so much for bidding and donating!
> 
> Thanks to Gerry for a beta check and Fox for figuring out the title with me!

It starts with Clint’s jacket.

It’s a nice jacket: outdoorsy, vaguely bomber style, in a really great shade of blue. It’s almost  _ too  _ nice for Clint’s general mess of a wardrobe, and while it compliments Clint’s eyes, it does jack all for his rat’s nest hair or eye bags. Clint’s like a leftover pizza slice in a great jacket, except less greasy, and Steve loves him for it.

“That’s a nice jacket,” Steve says, because it is.

Clint perks up, beaming at him. “Isn’t it? It’s the best, dude, it has like a million pockets and a shit ton of fun stuff.” To prove his point, he unzips the jacket and starts pointing out the pockets and the built-in additions.

Steve spaces out somewhere between the portable charger pocket, the blanket pocket (what), the zipper that’s also a pen (handy and possibly lethal), the eye mask, the drink pocket (handy in theory, but  _ why _ ), and the inflatable neck pillow that’s also somehow added in the hood of the jacket.

“And look!” Clint adds, startling Steve out of his haze, brandishing his hands.  _ “Hand warmers.” _

“That’s,” Steve says, blinking. “That’s a lot of stuff.”

“It’s amazing,” Clint says, zipping the jacket back up and tucking his hands into the Double Lined Hand Warming Pockets. “I got it from Kickstarter.”

“The what now?”

Clint’s eyes go comically round. “Dude. Dude. Where’s your laptop, I need to show it to you  _ right now.” _

\--

Turns out that Kickstarter is  _ amazing. _ Within the first hour Steve backs an art book, a short animated film, an eco-friendly electric toothbrush, and an archeological excavation in Oklahoma.

Not that he actually  _ wants _ an eco-friendly electric toothbrush or a bicycle rack that’s shaped like a moose head, but supporting small businesses is fun, and he loves the creativity Kickstarter is bursting with.

He’s got too much money just lying around, anyway.

Bucky comes back from his barre class just when Steve’s perusing the design section at the kitchen table. After toeing off his shoes, Bucky drops his bag on the floor and comes over to give Steve a protein shake-tasting kiss. Bucky’s a little sweaty and a little gross, still in his workout clothes and with his hair piled up on the top of his head, and Steve can’t resist pulling him down onto his lap just to kiss him some more.

“Hi,” Bucky says, grinning, when Steve finally lets him talk. “What’re you up to?” He cranes his head to peer at Steve’s laptop. “Is that some sex thing?”

“No,” Steve says. “It’s a neck hammock.”

“The fuck?”

“I have no idea,” Steve admits. “I don’t trust it. It looks like a torture device.”

Bucky leans back slightly so that he can lift his right leg over Steve’s head and to the other side, and turns deftly around on Steve’s lap, pulling the laptop closer. He’s gotten approximately 75% more flexible after he started working out with Natasha, and his muscle control is a first-class ticket to Steve’s dick.

“A neck hammock,” Bucky repeats, flipping through the open tabs. “Super Slim Velcro Wallet. An unbreakable mug. An adult coloring book. Steve, what the hell? Are you starting with the Christmas presents early?”

“Nah,” Steve says, hoisting Bucky further up his lap so he can hook his chin over Bucky’s shoulder with only minimal difficulties. “Clint showed it to me. It’s meant for supporting and funding projects that otherwise maybe wouldn’t be picked up.”

“Huh,” Bucky says and turns his head to kiss Steve’s nose. “That’s nice of you. I’m gonna take a shower so enjoy your funding, you business weirdo. Or--” He wiggles his ass a little. “You could also join me.”

Choosing between a candle-powered fireplace or fooling around in the shower with Bucky is, unsurprisingly, not very hard.

\--

Steve keeps up with Kickstarter: he checks it daily to see how the projects he backed are doing and to browse new interesting campaigns. He seldom selects a pledge where he’ll actually get the product, content to just fund, until he stumbles upon Gravity blanket. He reads the description, promptly pledges for five blankets, and sends a message to the company to ask about participating in the testing.

The entrepreneur replies with a moderately flaily phone call, beyond himself by the fact that Captain America wants to back his project, and a week later a prototype of the weighted blanket is delivered to Avengers Tower.

The thing with Bucky is that while he’s fairly well-adjusted and settled in, sleeping is still a hardship. He gets cold easily and likes to feel safe, but blanket burritos are a no-no, because they limit Bucky’s movements and make him feel like he can’t protect himself or Steve in case of an unexpected attack. While Steve loves cuddling him, Bucky sleeps badly and is twitchy enough that Steve himself keeps startling awake dozens of times during the night. It’s not ideal for either of them.

“What’s this?” Bucky asks a little dubiously when it’s bedtime and Steve pulls out the Gravity blanket.

“A weighted blanket I got from a Kickstarter campaign,” Steve says. “Try it. Maybe it’ll help.”

Bucky narrows his eyes as he finishes braiding his hair, but lies down and lets Steve cover him with the blanket. When it’s in place, Bucky’s mouth parts in surprise.  _ “Oh.” _

“How is it?” Steve asks, crawling onto his side of the bed and settling on his side to watch Bucky. 

Bucky rolls to his side, then to the other side and onto his stomach before curling up to face Steve. “It’s,” he starts, searching for words. “It feels safe, but I can move my arms. And my toes are warm.”

“That’s good,” Steve says encouragingly, shuffling closer to rest his hand on Bucky’s flank. “Let me know how you feel in the morning, okay?”

“Yeah,” Bucky says, and fuck, he’s already yawning, looking drowsy and ready to drop to sleep within seconds. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Steve says and witnesses a miracle: Bucky closes his eyes, burrows a little deeper under the blanket and is out like a light. He hasn’t fallen asleep this quickly even once after Steve got him back.

Bucky sleeps like a log for the first time in what’s probably decades, looking flabbergasted when he wakes up in the morning, still comfortably nested under the blanket’s weight. He’s adorably crusty-eyed and confused, and Steve has to kiss him for a long time despite his own awful morning breath.

God bless Kickstarter.

\--

Bucky’s less impressed by the light reactive pillowcase one can draw on, but he’s sleeping so well thanks to the new blanket that he doesn’t have the necessary crankiness to grumble.

He does draw a dick on the pillowcase, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are actual Kickstarter campaigns, but I've cheerfully said a big fuck you to keeping any actual timeline in this fic. Clint's jacket is a BauBax jacket that I got from Kickstarter a couple of years ago (indeed Amazing with capital A) and Gravity blanket campaign ended last summer, but you can still 100% back an eco-friendly toothbrush, a moose head bike rack, a candle-powered mini fireplace, a light reactive pillowcase you can draw on, plus a shit ton of art books and stuff. I love Kickstarter, people are so ridiculously creative.
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://rohkeutta.tumblr.com), come say hi!


End file.
